Colours
by DanslaLune
Summary: Maddy always have liked colours. She liked them all, but above all, blue was her favorite one.


I do not own Terra Nova !

This is my first fanfiction in english, so please forgive the mistakes :)

Thank you to Fenrisulven13, who helped me to correct it ^-^

 _Colours._

As far as she can remember, Maddy always have liked colours. Maybe because of the darkness of the 22th century.

In 2149, even if they were bland compared to the ones of Terra Nova, colours were what Maddy prefered.

She likes the contrast they can offered with the dark environment, which was grey, black, yellowish and so on above all... Back in 2149, colours like blue or red seemed dazzling in the polluted landscape, looked like they were illuminated everything around them, almost too bright sometimes for the grey surrounding.

Maddy never had favorite colour. She thought that each of them were beautiful. She liked the word colour. When she heard it, it was almost as if every shades that she knew were exploding in her mind, in her eyes, in her mouth when she pronounced this wonderful word.

When she had learnt she was on the tenth pilgrimage, she had not believe it at first. She thought she was dreaming. She couldn't stop thinking about this new and exciting world, full of plants, colours, so many forms of lives she can't wait to learn about, to discover... She had imagined hundreds of extraordinary landscapes, each one brighter, more wonderful, fantastic than the others, but all well below the reality.

She also had discover new shades, rediscovered others, as the yellow on the walls of their house. The yellow of the sun too, a hot gold one, the yellow of the high and dry grass, as the one surrounding her at the moment.

She had discovered the sky : the warmth of a bright blue sky without any cloud, the colours' beauty at twilight and the beauty of a starry sky.

Maddy inhaled, closing her eyes, hands playing with the grass and the flowers around her. The sun was warming her skin, made her shine in a new brilliance, almost golden, and the slight breeze that made the grass shiver and shake the flowers, brought the freshness that was needed to avoid

stifling in the heat. Behind her closed eyelids, everything was red. A red that was dark and blinding at the same time. She felt slowly drift off to sleep, lulled by the sound of the wind, heat and calm. She could almost perceive every sounds as everything was so quiet.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand pass from her cheek to her hair into an airy caress. She opened her eyes and closed them immediately, blinded, even if the silhouette leaning over her was hiding much of the sunlight.

When she opened them again, she plunged directly into those blue, filled with tenderness, of Mark.

She smiled to him and he returned it, before kissing her on her cheeks and her forehead, lightly. He then placed his hand on her left cheek.

«Sorry, I did not want to wake you up.» Said he with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't you worry, I wasn't sleeping, just enjoying the sun. Did you know that the sun is a leading supplier of vitamin D which helps bones development by providing calcium ? The sun was also used as a treatment against some diseases such as tuberculosis, for example."

"Well at least, we know now that you'll be protected against it !"

She laught and closed her eyes again.

"I bother you then ?"

"You ? Never." Replied Maddy, opening her eyes and sitting.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to go, I would not like us being trapped outside the gates again, although I like watching you sleep" Said Mark with a wink.

He crouched, picking up their things.

"Wait !" Interrumped Maddy.

He turned toward her and she took his surprised face between her hands, to bring the young man to her. She kissed him quickly on the lips.

Without giving him time to respond to her kiss, she get up with her bag and started walk back toward the rover.

"Are you coming ?" She teased him, laughing at his still astonished face. "I though you wanted to come back to the colony soon ?"

She heard quick footsteps and felt him grab her hand as he reached her. He simply kissed her on the cheek and they went back to the vehicle, gaily chatting about everything.

"By the way, did you know that Zoey is absolutely fond of you ?" Simply drop Maddy

"Really ? Well I figure that your father isn't very happy about it !" Laught Mark

"Zoey is pretty intelligent for a girl of her age you know ? She only told Mom and me about it and declared that she'll tell him only if he was becoming too hard toward you. She said "As I'm a good actress, I will fake to be sad and as daddy loves me, he will loves Mark not to make me sad."

"God, it may become really dangerous to deal with Zoey in the future ! Still so young and yet she already know how to control people !"

"Don't let you fool by her, you'll become her puppet !"

"Anyway, the only ones I'm afraid of is your father, Comandant Taylor and Washington."

"In that particulary order ?"

"Yes, your father scares me so much more than the two others, I don't know what he is capable of ! I'm sure he will not harm me too much but still..."

"Don't be silly." Laught again Maddy as she looked at her terrified boyfriend face.

When they reached the colony, the sun was a deep red and already disappearing behind mountains. The sky above them was made of shade from red to a light pink and the light was golden, giving everything aery appearance.

As they attained the Shannon's house, Maddy took Mark's hands in hers and putting herself on tiptoe she gave him a kiss on his cheek again, not wanting to give her father a reason to hunt down the poor boy.

"See you tomorrow ?" She ask uncertain.

"I don't think so, we have an expedition to prepare and one of the new guys has been hurt few days ago during a sixers' attack, so I have to replace him on duty."

"Oh Ok." Said the young girl letting her face down, disappointed.

"But I'll try to see you if..."

"Don't !" She cut him. He looked at her surprised.

"I mean, you've got a lot to do and you spent your entire afternoon with me so it's ok. I'll see you later then it's ok !" She explained, her face turning a little red because of confusion.

Mark decided to tease a little the girl in front of him, as a revenge for earlier in the field when she had let him down after kissed him.

"So you don't want to see me before some time is that so ? I get it don't you worry ! I mean, I understand ! You're tired of seing your wondefull boyfriend everyday and you want some space..."

"No !"

"No what ? No I am not wonderfull, no you don't want to see me or no I don't bother you ?"

"No ! I mean yes of course you are wonderfull and I need space sometimes I guess, as you surely need too and ... No ! That's not what I meant ! I mean yes I want to see you but not everyday and... Mark Reynolds you are so annoying me right now and I know you do it on purpose !" She finally exclaimed, while the young man was laughing at her.

She turned her back to him, as a little girl would do. He caught her in his arm, his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her head to the opposite of his own, just to show him she wasn't going to let do.

"Come on Maddy ! You know I was just kidding right ?"

"It's not funny."

"I just wanted to tease you a little." He smiled.

"Guess what ? It worked."

"Really ? I didn't realise."

A little moment passed before Maddy started to talk again.

"I'll have to go, otherwise Dad will come outside."

They pulled apart and Mark turned Maddy to say goodbye. She get lost into his blue eyes, hued with gold and brigth thanks to the sunset. Looking into his eyes was like dreaming and she felt so safe under his gaze that she know nothing too bad would ever happened to her as long as Mark's eyes would be on her.

She remembered the first time she really had look into his eyes. It had been funny to see self confidence, curiosity, wonder, and curiosity again followed each others so rapidly before he told them he would see them later. And then, there were all these times when they trained and when he had took care of her and her family. She had saw his eyes clouded by strain, concern, sadness, anger, seriousness, and lighten with joy, love, surprise, mischief, kindness.

But she never had found them as beautiful as right now. He tenderly kissed her on her lips and then she went inside.

Later this evening, while Zoey was drawing Maddy took the blue pencil in her hand and stared at it.

"Stop staring at my pencil, you're being strange and I need it."

" Sorry, I was just thinking that finally blue might be my favourite colour."

"But why ? You always told me you liked all the colours ? "

"You'll understand one day Zoey." Said Maddy kissing her sister on her forehead and wishing her goodnight.

But not only blue she thought, but Mark's blue eyes.


End file.
